commonwealthsectorfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Rhodes
The USS Rhodes is a Pulsar-class Battleship, one of only 7 of it's design. It is currently stationed at the Rho Triolis system undergoing refit, and is under current command of FADM Phil Dudek. Other Pulsar-Class Vessels *USS Pulsar, NCC-142000 - Stationed at Starbase 001 under the command of Rear Admiral Dave Harriman. *USS Durant, NCC-142825 - Lost in unknown spatial anomaly under the command of Commander Mular. *USS Rhodes, NCC-142490 - Under refit at the Rho Triolis Fleetyards, under the command of FADM Phil Dudek. *USS Alliance, NCC-142731 - Lost in emergency planetfall on Nexi III under the command of Captain Nathan DeSoto. *USS Olympia, NCX-153000 - Under construction and experimentation into the new Olympia-class refit. *USS Athens, NCC-142610 - Stationed at DS13 under the command of Captain Rheeniv. *USS Sparta, NCC-142570 - Stationed at DS13 for Experimental weapons refits under the command of Captain T'Sul. Personnel Specifications Information Vessel Name: USS Rhodes Vessel Registry: NCC-142490 Vessel Class: Pulsar-Class (Battleship) Registration Code: HBB-03 Construction Stardate Approved: 082111.13 Shipyard Built In: Hephaesteus Experimental Shipyards, Jupiter, Sol System Stardate Commissioned: 021412.22 Vessel Overview Vessel Type: Heavy Battleship/Exploration Cruiser Main Mission: Length (meters): 564 Width (meters): 270 Number of Decks: 48 Crew Specifications Crew Compliment: 4,000 Enlisted: 3,000 Officers: (Ensign and Above) 800 Civilian: 200 Vessel Specifications Impulse Reactors: 2 Main Impulse Engines (Class 8), 2 Secondary Impulse Engines (Class 5A) Max Speed: .93 C Reactor Fuel: Liquid Deteurium (Hyper-Purified), Hadron Particle Reaction System (Experimental) HPRS Max time: 4 Hours at Maximum, 2 Hour recharge Cruise Warp Factor: 6.5 (Factor 3 with Saucer Seperation) Warp Factor Limit: *10.5 (Slipstream) *9.9975 (Normal) *Factor 5 with Saucer Seperation (Normal) Maximum sustainable speed: *Warp 9.9975 for 4.5 Hours (Normal) *Warp 10.5 for 12 Hours (Slipstream) *Slipstream recharge: 2 Days Engine Type: *4 Main Warp Nacelles (Type 5E3) *Primary + Backup M/ARA (Type 5E3) *Slipstream Drive Assembly Expected Lifetime: 40 Years Before Replacement Transporter Rooms: 6 (4 in Saucer, 2 in Engineering Hull), 24 Emergency Transporters Cargo Bays: 4 Number of Cargo Transporters: 8 Holodecks: 8 Shuttle Bays: 2 (Normal), 1 (Defensive Craft) Small Craft: 12 Shuttles, 12 Auxiliary Craft, 24 Defensive Craft (48 Total) Defensive Craft Breakdown: *12 F-1 Interceptors *12 A-1 Heavy Fighters Shuttle/Auxiliary Craft Breakdown: *8 Type-7 Shuttles *4 Type 9-A Cargo Shuttles *1 Runabout (Type 1) *1 Seleya-Class Captain's Yacht *2 Type-2 Dropships/Heavy Transport Shuttles *6 Sphynx M-A Workpods Phaser Systems: 4 banks of 4 Type 1 (P/S/A) 4 banks of 3 Type 1 (1F/2A-360D), 8 Banks total Torpedo Systems: 6 Quantum Torpedo Launchers (4F/2A) Maximum Spread: 24 Torpedoes (4/Tube) Sensors: Andorian Industries FSMSA-2 Computer Systems: Daystrom Industries HSCS-1 Sheilding: Type 1 Main Shield Generator (MSG-1) Tractor/Repulsor Beams: 2 Main Tractor/Repulsor Beams, 6 Docking Tractors, 2 Shuttle Tractors Additional Information Notes: In addition to its assigned compliment of Security personnel, USS Rhodes is currently home to the I Corps 100th Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEU). The 100th MEU is a battalion-sized unit, presently comprised of the following subordinate units: *One Headquarters & Support Company *Two Rifle Companies (Alpha & Bravo Companies) *One Special Forces Company (Charlie Company) In addition, all Pulsar-class Vessels are equipped with Saucer 'Modules' instead of one solid saucer section. This allows for mission equipment customization at major starbase layover. To facilitate continuity of operations, Rhodes is equipped with a fully staffed field based 1st Expeditionary Fleet operations office. The 1st Expeditionary Fleet Field Office is located at the heart of Deck 27, repurposing a large portion of the deck otherwise utilized for cargo, and consists of the following facilities: *Dedicated office for the Deputy Fleet Commander and a standby facility for the Fleet Commander. *Strategic Operations Command Center from which all Fleet activities can be monitored and coordinated. This is separate from the ship specific Strategic Operations office located on Deck 29. *Diplomatic Conference Center with a dedicated entrance for diplomatic functions. The facility includes a large lobby area which through the use of holography appears to span several decks, a massive reception hall (suitable for any major and important gathering and ready for modifications both physical and holographic to make it appropriate for any occasion), and 14 conference rooms of varying size. *Direct encryped subspace link to DS13 and any ship in the Fleet. Category:USS Rhodes